Fools of Destiny
by Ruffimutt
Summary: Virieti, a member of the Dark Brotherhood, is sent off to find and kill former member Cicero after he attacks his fellow comrades. However, In a mix of pity and feeling herself responsible for him, she decides to spare him and take him to her manor. (On Hiatus, will update soon! - june 2019
1. Fools of Destiny: Prologue

I stand before Cicero, the Dark Brotherhood's jester, clutching a gaping wound as he lay on the floor of the Dawnstar sanctuary. I was instructed by Astrid, leader of the Dark Brotherhood, to kill the fool and send him to The Void for attacking his fellow comrades.

"You caught me! I surrender!" Cicero wheezed, letting out a cackle. My war ax trembled in my hand, despite the fact the man was insane, I felt so much pity to him. I wanted to speak and explain everything, but there was no point. He knew why I was here.

"Oh, you prefer to listen, eh? Of course, of course! The Listener Listens! A joke! A funny joke! I get it!" He said in a sing-song but fading tone. He wasn't going to make it much longer just laying here. "Then listen to this- don't kill me. Let poor Cicero live! I attacked the Strumpet Astrid, I did! And I'd do it again! Anything for mother!" God, he sure wasn't making this easy on me. Nothing like saying you don't regret anything to get someone to spare your own life. "Cicero, I-" I tried to gather my words but Cicero continued "Return to the pretender! Tell her I am dead, tell her you strangled me with my own intestines! But lie, yes lie and let me live!" Should I lie to Astrid and tell her I killed Cicero, or should I do what I was instructed to do in the first place? It is my job to protect the brotherhood and do as instructed, surely The Night Mother knew what she was doing when she chose Cicero as her keeper. Would Night Mother, the very entity that chose me to be her listener, be pleased? I look over at Cicero and sigh. "Cicero.. What am I going to do with you? The Night Mother chose me as her Listener, it would be wrong of me to take away her keeper. We are one in the same, I can not do that to her or yourself." I put away my weapon and extend my hand. "Come with me, take my hand and I will lead you somewhere safe."

Cicero suddenly broke out in hysterical laughter, clutching his wound tightly with his other arm pressed against the floor. "Oh, Listener! I knew you wouldn't betray poor Cicero!" he said, now sounding a bit faint. I roll my eyes at Cicero's hysteria and kneel down to pick him up myself. I put his free arm around my neck and push him up with my other hand. His body was small and slender, easily movable by an average person. I can hear Cicero panting as I start to walk us towards the rooms barricaded entrance. "Bare with me" I huffed as I fumble with the board holding the door shut. This is our only way out, the other way out is guarded by a yeti I had to sneak past to find Cicero in the first place! I manage to get the board lifted by pushing it with the top of my hand and I ease the door open. I guide him through the first floor of the sanctuary, pressing my arm into his waist to keep him steady. As we approach the outside of the sanctuary, I can see Shadowmere, the horse Astrid let me borrow, waiting for us. "Has Shadowmere come for Cicero too? Has the pretender come to slay Cicero herself?" Cicero asked, breathing heavily. "Astrid lent me her horse, I am going to use it to take you out of here."

I climb onto the horse and tried my best to pull Cicero up on top of Shadowmere. Cicero groaned as he exerted some of the little energy he left, strands of his Amber hair falling onto his face. I wrap Cicero's hands around my waist to make sure he won't fall off. He pressed his head against my back as if he didn't even have enough strength to hold his head up. "Hold on tight, I don't want you falling off" I said, causing Cicero's nails to dig into my armor. "Yes listener.."


	2. Fools of Destiny 1: Awakened Fool

Flames festered inside the Bruma Sanctuary, surrounding Cicero as he stood in fear. The air reeked of burning flesh and carried the voices of the dead as they screeched for mercy. The Night Mother's rotting corpse appeared beneath the flames and floated towards him.

"Cicero.." a distorted female voice cooed.

Cicero stood up as if he wanted to leave a good impression. "Mother, Is that you? Have you finally chosen to speak to Cicero?" He asked, clasping his hands due to the excitement.

The voice laughed "You are not worthy to hear from your mother, you pathetic fool!" She hissed; the flames seemed to be closing in on Cicero.

"B-but Mother, Cicero has done everything you say. Cicero oils you, takes care-"

"Silence!" the voice interrupts with a shriek. "You are just a fool."

The flames start to melt away her preserved flesh, her mouth widens and she begins to shriek in a mixture of anger and agony.

"YOU"

"ARE"

"NOTHING!"

Cicero awoke with a cold sweat in an unfamiliar room. He gasped in pain and clutches his side, now covered in bandages. Where was he and why was his side hurting him so much? What was that dream about, or was it a dream at all? His head was spinning, memories of the night before were flooding back to him. He had attacked members of the brotherhood after Astrid challenged The Night Mother's authority and fled to the Dawnstar Sanctuary. Arnbjorn, Astrid's husband, followed him and once he arrived at the sanctuary, he stabbed and badly wounded Cicero. Cicero crawled to a back room of the sanctuary, awaiting someone to kill him. But instead, the Listener came, helped him out of the sanctuary and then... and then.. the rest is a blur.

"Cicero." A voice called from outside the bedroom door. It was Virieti, the woman who saved his life and his former comrade in the Dark Brotherhood. She was tall and had dark brown hair, an average but curvy figure and soft blue eyes. Her body was covered with a silk robe, she must have just woken up.  
Cicero sat up and smiled, forgetting the stinging sensation in his side. "Oh, Listener! Thank you so much for saving me! I am sure Mother will be very pleased to hear you saved her very own Cicero!"  
Virieti smiled, despite how insane Cicero is, she found some of his babbling to be entertaining. "Where is Cicero?" He asked, lifting his head around the room. Virieti came out from the doorway and into Cicero's room. "This is my home, Lakeview Manor. Me and my follower Talvas built it. There is plenty of space here, I figured it would be a good place for you to stay since no one else ever comes here."  
Cicero's smirk widened "Oh so Cicero gets to be Keeper of Listener's house? Not only Keeper of the Night Mother but Keeper of the Listener's humble abode? What an honor!" He said excitedly. That's not at all what Virieti meant, but she decided to humor him anyway, he is known as a skilled Assassin after all; better not get on his bad side. Suddenly Cicero groaned and caressed his stomach. His stomach was growling. "Cicero is hungry, Cicero needs a sweetroll... or a carrot" he whined. Despite Cicero being an insane cold-blooded killer, he still is very much a child in some ways. "Do you think you are able to get up? I can make you some breakfast if you'd like!" Virieti offered, kneeling down at the edge of the bed to help Cicero if he needed to get up. He got up out of bed, struggling to keep his own balance before finding it again. He was half naked, only wearing his dirty pants from the day before and bandages that went around his midsection. He had several bruises on his skin, possibly from fighting or falling down on his side when he was wounded. Virieti stared at him in awe of his figure. You wouldn't expect a man in a jesters outfit to look so ridged, so... beaten. "I'll need to change your bandages after breakfast" she sighed, noticing the dried blood on his dressings. Cicero looked down and observed his wound. "Listener did an awfully good job at wrapping Cicero. Cicero looks as if he belongs in his own coffin!" Cicero declared excitedly. Virieti huffed, what madness had she gotten herself into?

After stumbling towards the Kitchen, Cicero was greeted with warm porridge and a small sweetroll. Once Cicero ate, he was instructed to stand still in the washroom so Virieti could change his bandages. "Oh, that Sweetroll was absolutely splendid!" Cicero said in his sing-song voice as Virieti began to unwrap his bandages. "I am glad you liked it." She mumbled quietly, focusing on the task at hand. There was an awkward silence between the two before Cicero spoke up. "Listener?" He cooed. Virieti lifted her head and looked up at Cicero who was giving her a strange look. He no longer had that mischievous look in his eye, but rather a soft and gentle one, one she had never seen in him before in the month she had already known him. "What will become of us? Surely Listener and Cicero can never go back to the Brotherhood. Who will take care of Mother?" Cicero asked. "I don't know" Virieti paused to gather her thoughts. "But as Listener, Mother will surely speak to me if she needs tending too! As for the Brotherhood, if we lay low for a while they should assume we are dead. Then we can go back to our normal lives before all of this!" Truth be told Virieti had no idea what would happen to them either, but she wanted to comfort Cicero the best she could, she knew how important being Keeper was to him.  
She felt Cicero's body tense as he started to speak. "Cicero can't go back. Cicero can't ever go back." He said in an unusually low voice. "Old Cicero is dead. Rotting beneath Bruma Sanctuary like so many of my brothers and sisters." The change in Cicero's tone caught Virieti off guard, she looked up at him with worry and confusion. What was he talking about? Was he talking about the people killed in the Bruma Sanctuary during an attack years ago? "Oh, but that was long ago, and this is now! Cicero is here and better than ever!" He said, suddenly switching to his normal tone again.

"By the gods, I hope so."


	3. Fools of Destiny (NSFW) 2: Sex Therapy

Hours had passed since Virieti changed Cicero's gauze and dressings. She laid on her bed, now fully dressed, unsure with what to do with herself. Many thoughts were lingering through her mind. Why did Cicero say old Cicero was dead? Was Cicero always this crazy? During her mind's wanderings she remembered something! when she was searching through Cicero's things to find a clue where he was located, she found a series of 5 journals. She only had previously read the final volume however, as it was the only one relevant to the task of finding Cicero. The last journal was hard to understand, most of its contents were just babbling and ranting about the Night Mother; standard for Cicero. "There's got to be something about his past in the other journals." Virieti thought to herself. She grabbed her rucksack from her nightstand and pulled out the series of journals, all leather binded and sealed with a piece of string. "Do you think Cicero will mind if I read these? I mean he had them out in the open." Virieti asked herself. "Hmf, he is probably too psychotic even notice." She opened up the first journal and was surprised to see it written as if it was wrote by a sane human! No referring to himself as Cicero, no eccentric wording... nothing. During her readings of the first journal she discovered Cicero was indeed the lone survivor of the fallen Buma Sanctuary; Explaining the comment Cicero made earlier. This fact made Virieti even more curious about the rest of the journals. She continued to read each volume in full and found out not only did Cicero used to stay at Buma Sanctuary, but Cicero was also voted Keeper of the Night Mother by the remaining Brotherhood members and he fulfilled one last contract before starting his new duties; killing a Jester. Not only that, but as Cicero recounts his story, his writing begins to change. His writing becomes more erratic, he starts referring to himself in 3rd-person, and he begins to obsess about the Night Mother.

This was so much to take in for Virieti. Did the Night Mother, the one who chose her as listener, drive Cicero to madness? Or was it the Jester that he became obsessed with? She found herself asking more questions than she was getting answers. Virieti sighed and put the journal on top of her shelf. Out of sight out of mind. Regardless of how crazy Cicero is, He is the Keeper and she is the Listener, forever bound until one of them is sent to the Void. "I should go check on him, I am not sure how capable he is of taking care of himself, especially when he is hurt." she thought. She got up and headed to the guest bedroom, making sure to take a dagger with her just in case. When she arrived at Cicero's room and stepped inside, she was surprised to find Cicero nowhere to be found, his bed messy and completely empty. "What? Last time I saw him he went to get more re-""Listener" Virieti turned around to find Cicero, holding his side. He looked at her with a furrowed brow. "Why does Listener have a dagger, hm?" He asked in a low tone, looking down at Virieti's back pocket. Her eyes widened; she knew this didn't look good. "Was the Listener only keeping Cicero here to punish Cicero herself? Well do it then, if the Mother commands it! I welcome Dreadfather's embrace." He yelled, holding his hands out. Virieti sighed "It's not what it seems Cicero, I was using the dagger for-" she had to think quick, she didn't want to admit to a homicidal Jester she didn't trust him. "In case I see a skeever!" She said quickly. There was a silence between the two before Cicero started to cackle. "A skeever?! Cicero may be a fool, but I am not an idiot! A skeever could never possibly get in this house, especially one this finely made." Cicero made a point. Virieti was cornered and began to panic. He could easily steal her dagger and turn on her, even injured. He had been in the Brotherhood for at least a decade, he was much more experienced than she was, regardless of her skills as an assassin.

She lunged towards Cicero full force and pressed her lips against his own, running her fingers through his orange locks. "I want to protect you. As Listener that is my duty. We both are bound together by the Night Mother and I won't let someone hurt her Keeper." She said softly. Cicero's face turned bright red. "L-listener, even Cicero has his L-limits!" he stammered, shaking his head in shock. Virieti looked into his eyes, scorching embers drew her in and burned her soul. This was not the Keeper she knew; the man she knew was emotionless and a maniac. For just a moment, Cicero looked.. normal. Something about seeing Cicero in this state sparked something in Virieti. She grabbed his torso and pressed him against her. She started to kiss him again, this time with passion and want. she guided him to the bed and pressed him gently against the mattress. Virieti sucked on Cicero's neck, fumbling with his belt as quickly as she could. She could already see a stiffness rising beneath his trousers, trailed by amber red hairs up to his navel. Cicero moaned in pure pleasure; he hadn't been touched this way in a very long time. In fact, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to act in this situation, but he wanted to return the favor somehow. He wanted to make her feel good, make her love and appreciate him like he so longed the Night Mother to feel. He lifted her chin up and pressed his lips against hers, sloppily twisting their tongues together. Virieti gasped and whispered his name softly, finally getting his belt loose. She pulled against the top of his pants and out popped his member, swollen from excitement. It wasn't huge, but it certainly wasn't small. She looked down and paused. "Is Cicero... enough?" Cicero asked, seemingly worried. Cicero wasn't enough to be Night Mother's Listener, he wasn't enough to be a respected member of the Brotherhood, he was beginning to wonder why he can't just be enough for just anyone at all. Behind Cicero's insane and eccentric exterior, was just a sad, hurt, and scarred human being, wanting to be accepted and have a purpose. Virieti kissed his lips again, this time in a more tender and loving fashion. "Cicero, you've always been enough." She whispered, reaching her hand down and clasping his shaft. She started to make her way down to his groin, kissing and sucking on his stomach. Cicero tensed his body at the touch of her cold hands on the most sensitive part of his body. She slid her hand up and down as she held him in her hand before taking him into her mouth. She started slow, kissing and playing with the head before taking all of him inside her. Cicero arched his back "L-listener!" He moaned, pressing his hand on his stomach. "Call me Virieti" she said looking up at him. Cicero clenched his fist as she continued to touch him "Yes, Liste- Virieti, whatever y-you wish."

"Whatever I wish?" Virieti replied, seeing her newfound opportunity. Without giving time for Cicero to respond, she climbed on top of him and pressed his crotch against hers. Cicero smiled and began to laugh; his shyness began to fade into lust and longing. "How delightfully devilish Virieti, I like it when you play tricks." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. He could feel her wetness against his flaccid penis, giving him encouragement. He pressed up against her more, causing her to whimper. "Look what you've done, you've made poor Cicero look like a fool. your fool." Cicero cooed into her ear, adjusting himself to finally enter her warmth. "But you'll be Cicero's fool, his Listener."


	4. Fools of Destiny 3: Memories

Cicero woke up in a dark room only lit by the moon. He wiped his eyes and glanced over through the window into the sky above. It was night, he must have slept for ages! He looked over and could just make out a lump next to him moving ever so slightly, heaving up and down peacefully. Cicero couldn't believe what he had done. Courting Mother's Listener, what would she think of that? Surely she wouldn't blame him for just pleasing her Listener; humble Cicero lives to serve after all. But just the idea of disobedience was enough to get him worried. He was torn between being dedicated towards the Night Mother and his indulgement of cravings as a human. He turned over peaked through the cocoon of linens to reveal Virieti, sleeping peacefully. Cicero scooted closer and basked in her body heat that was radiating from her side of the bed. He pressed his hand gently against her face, his hand flinching back as he felt her soft warm skin against his icy fingers. It had been so long since Cicero had touched someone like this, he was starting to forget what warm relaxed flesh felt like.

He remembered when he first met Virieti. Her dark hair was bouncing across her shoulders as she cautiously walked towards Cicero, who at the time was oiling the Night Mother's body. Her coffin was grand, it was made of stone and had two double doors with carves on each side. Red candles bordered the coffin on the stone floor, looking as if it was some sort of demonic shrine. This was the first time Virieti had ever seen the Night Mother and even before she knew she was the Listener. "Hello, w-who are you?" Virieti asked shyly. She had never seen a man like him before. Cicero was dressed in a full jester outfit, crimson fabric with black and gold trimming completed with a jester's hat resting on his head. He was definitely the strangest yet most intriguing out of the other members of the Brotherhood. Cicero looked up at her and grinned, his orange eyes twinkling with happiness. "Ahh, another member of the family, hello, hello! So very good to meet you!" he sang at her. It had been ages since he saw a new face enter the Brotherhood. She was taken back by his voice; It was so high pitched and unnatural. "My name is Cicero, and you are?" Cicero asked, extending his hand. Virieti cleared her throat in preparation for her response. "My name is Virieti, I am an Imperial thief who was invited to join the Dark Brotherhood after I fulfilled an orphan child's wish from the Black Sacrement." She answered. She looked over Cicero's shoulder and peered into the Night Mother's coffin curiously. What in Oblivion was he doing? "So, what do you do here?" She questioned. Cicero looked back at the coffin then looked back at her. "Me? Oh, Cicero is just the Keeper. I keep. I look after our matron, you see. The Night Mother? I keep her clean, and protected and happy."

"Happy, but isn't she dead?" she asked, slightly unnerved by the situation. Cicero giggled "Of course our lady is dead, so she doesn't talk with words, since her lips are... rotted. But inside the Listener's head. I hear it's... intimate." The way Cicero said that sent shivers down Virieti's spine. "This dude is completely delusional and insane!" she supposed, cringing again at Cicero's use of the word intimate.

Despite how everything seemed, Virieti was very wrong. The Night Mother, although her body laid in the coffin mummified, her spirit was very much alive. She would come to learn that in the following weeks When she was instructed to hide inside The Night Mother's casket in secret while Cicero talked to the corpse to make sure he wasn't planning anything treacherous. "Are we alone? Yes... yes... alone. Sweet solitude. No one will hear us, disturb us. Everything is going according to plan. The others... I've spoken to them. And they're coming around, I know it. What about you? Have you... spoken to anyone? N-No, of course not. I do the talking, the stalking, the seeing and saying! And what do you do? Nothing! Not... not that I'm angry! No, never! Cicero understands. Heh. Cicero always understands! And obeys! You will talk when you're ready, won't you?" Cicero lowed his tone, sounding worried "Won't you... ...sweet Night Mother?"

Virieti sighed. It was miserable to see someone so dedicated to a deity become delusional and wait for something that never is going to happen. The Night Mother wasn't going to speak, she was dead.. or so she thought.

"Poor Cicero. Dear Cicero. Such a humble servant. But he will never hear my voice. For he is not the Listener." A raspy female voice called. Virieti tightened her muscles in fear, this wasn't a normal voice nor was it outside the coffin. It was coming from the inside.. inside her head. "Oh, but I will speak. I will speak to you. For you are the one. Yes, you. You, who shares my iron tomb, who warms my ancient bones. Tell Cicero the time has come. Tell him the words he has been waiting for, all these years: "Darkness rises when silence dies."" Virieti began to panic, who was this voice? Had she gone crazy? "I have to get out of here, I have to get ou-"she pushed the door open to find Cicero in front of her, his face spiraling in to terror and disgust. "What? What treachery! Defiler! Debaser and defiler! You have violated the sanctity of the Night Mother's coffin! Explain yourself!" Cicero screamed drawing out his dagger. Virieti's face turned pink, what was she going to do? Cicero was on to her now. "Speak, worm!" He prodded. "the Night Mother spoke to me! She said, "I am the one.""

Cicero's eyes widened in excitement before furrowing his brow again. "She... spoke to you? More treachery! More trickery and deceit! You lie! the Night Mother speaks only to the Listener!" Cicero grabbed his head and shook himself in confusion.

"And there is.."

"no…"

"Listener!"

Virieti pushed out her hands and stepped closer, trying to get Cicero to calm down. "Wait! She said to tell you, "Darkness rises when silence dies."" She huffed anxiously. Cicero gasped "She... she said that? She said those words... to you? "Darkness rises when silence dies"? But those are the words, The Binding Words, written in the Keeping Tomes. The signal so I should know. Mother's only way of talking to sweet Cicero... Then... it is true! She is back! Our Lady is back! She has chosen a Listener! She has chosen you!" Cicero threw up his hands and laughed "All hail the Listener!"

That day changed both of their lives forever. Cicero spent many years of his life searching for a proper Listener for The Night Mother, only to find it in Virieti. No longer were they simple acquaintances, no. There lifelines twisted and turned only to cross upon The Night Mother's own grave. They now were equals, forever connected by fate. They are Star-crossed Fools of Destiny, dedicated to The Night Mother.

That next day, Cicero and Virieti were sitting next to each other near a table by The Night Mother's Corpse. Virieti watched Cicero has he chewed on a carrot, observing his mannerisms with her head resting on her hand. She found him captivating. "Cicero" she called, glancing her gaze away onto the table. "D-did you want to be Listener?" Cicero stopped and put his hand on his neck in embarrassment. "Oh... Well... yes. I did. I did indeed. I tried to listen. Tried so very hard. But The Night Mother never spoke to poor Cicero. The silence became almost... maddening. Oh, but that was then, this is now! You're the Listener, and The Night Mother chose you for a reason, I'm sure! Cicero will remain the happy Keeper, not to worry!" He went back to eating quickly, not wanting to discuss the subject.

"Cicero.." Virieti cooed, looking back up at him. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry you didn't get chosen as Listener. In my opinion you deserved it. I've seen you slave over Mother and tending to her, you are an exceptional Keeper. I remember what you said to her when I was in her coffin spying, sorry about that, but I know it's something you really wanted." A ruby mist began to appear upon Cicero's cheeks. She didn't know it then, but that meant a lot to him. "T-thank you Listener, that's kind of you to say. Dear Cicero works hard to keep Mother happy." He said, his tone now tender while shooting a small smile.

To Cicero, these memories felt as if they were just yesterday. They made him happy and comforted him. "I'll be a good Keeper to you Virieti." He muttered, pulling his covers up to his chest and clenching them in his hand. He sighed and closed his eyes in preparation for sleep.

"I promise."


	5. Fools of Destiny 4: Pants on Fire

Virieti awoke and turned on her side. Cicero was still curled up next to her, his face covered in his long ginger hair. "He looks so peaceful." She thought, staring at him. Out of nowhere, a voice began to creep into her mind.

"Congrats on courting poor Cicero, Listener. But your time with the Dark Brotherhood is not over yet." Her eyes bulged; she knew this voice. It was the Night Mother!

"Mother!?" She exclaimed. She covered her mouth, not realizing she said that out loud. Cicero groaned and turned over; his sleep almost disturbed by Virieti's tone. the Night Mother shushed her "Hush my Listener, the Dark Brotherhood is in danger. You must go back to the Falkreath Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary." "Mother I can't go back!" Virieti thought. the Night Mother did not respond, she had nothing more to say. "What am I going to do?" It had been just 3 days since she rescued Cicero, why did they have to return?

Virieti looked at Cicero again who was fast asleep. Should she tell him? Should she leave him behind and go by herself? She sighed. "I can't leave him alone; he will worry himself into an even deeper madness." Virieti grabbed Cicero's shoulder and shook him, attempting to wake him up. Cicero groggily opened his eyes and raised his head. "Good morning sweet List-" Cicero coughed and corrected himself before he finished. "Virieti."

Virieti leaned closer to him, her sheets falling to her stomach. "Cicero, we need to get up, the-" she stopped and looked over at lover only to find him staring at her bare chest. She blushed and covered herself with her hands. "Cicero!? My eyes are up here!" She said feeling embarrassed. She closed her eyes sighed "Whatever it's not important, we need to head back to the Sanctuary by Falkreath, I got a message from the Night Mother!"

"Mother?! Well, we must go then! No time to lose! Make haste!" Cicero clamored, quickly starting to get up. His loyalty to the Night Mother was unmatchable. "Cicero.. are you sure you want to go? Everyone thinks you're dead! They probably think I'm dead too! This is a dangerous mission and your side is still healing!" Virieti asked, worrying about Cicero's wellbeing. Cicero smirked "Don't underestimate my ability, Virieti. Have you forgotten Cicero was apart of the Dark Brotherhood for years before yourself?" He was right, he was way more experienced than her. Virieti sighed and paused. If he is coming, he needs to at least not draw any unneeded attention. "Fine, but I am not letting you wear that silly Jester outfit, you need something less conspicuous." She said, making Cicero whine. "But L-Listener!"

Virieti got up and looked inside the guest room's dresser. "Ah, perfect!" She said, holding up folded Chitin Armor. "Here is some Chitin Armor including bracers and boots! I found these while exploring a mine before I met you. Kept them in case of emergency." She handed the set to Cicero and walked into her own room, putting on her Carved Nordic Armor. When she was done she went back into the Guest-room to find Cicero fully dressed in Chitin Armor, adjusting it slightly to make it more comfortable while humming a tune. "He looks so handsome!" She thought, seeing Cicero's new attire. He no longer looked like a flamboyant street performer, instead, he looked like a true force to be reckoned with.

"You look really nice; I think the color red must suit you." She said drawing closer. She leaned into him and kissed his lips while wrapping her arms around his neck, she couldn't resist. "We must not dilly-dally Virieti, Mother comes first." Cicero said breaking their kiss. "I know, but I couldn't help myself." Cicero snickered at her response. "Naughty naughty!" He teased before going to grab his own dagger from the chest in his room. He examined it for a moment and taunted with "Need to sharpen my blade. Make it shiny, gleamy, and oh, so... deadly." before putting it in its sheath on his pants. Virieti grabbed her war ax from a weapons rack and headed for the door, Cicero following.

After 3 days of hiding inside, it was time to finally venture out and face their enemy head on. Luckily, the Sanctuary was only an hour or so away by foot from Virieti's Manor, making traveling easier.

As they began to approach the Sanctuary, they could see smoke beginning to plume into the sky. The sanctuary was on fire. "Mother!" Cicero screeched, realizing the Night Mother's coffin was still in there. As they ran closer they could hear voices from the inside. The sanctuary had been ambushed. "Damn it! Cicero, I need you to get ready for battle!" Virieti said, readying her weapon. Cicero put his hand over the sheath of his dagger, prepared for what lies inside. They stumbled inside; a mass of smoke filled the room. Footsteps and yelling could be heard across the first floor. Virieti covered her nose with her free hand in an attempt to filter the smoke. As they walked crossed the falling sanctuary, Virieti spotted a foot laying on the ground beneath the flying smoke. She bent down and saw it was Veezara, an Argonian and one of the surviving members of the team during the incident. "Fuck, Veezara's dead!" She screamed, tears falling down her face. Out of all the members in the Brotherhood, Veezara was the most solid-minded and kind. "What, whose there?" A voice called.

Before they could react three Imperial soldiers ran towards them, their swords drawn and ready to slash. Cicero, without hesitation, grabbed one and placed him in a chokehold. With one hand he wielded his blade and met it with another Imperial's sword before pushed it aside and stabbing the soldier in the stomach. He looked into the last free Imperial's eyes and smiled. "Run along and I might just spare your little friend." He said, looking at his dagger playfully. The Imperial, shaken with fear turned to run only to be met with an ax to the head. It was Virieti, who had gotten up by this point and was waiting to strike at any moment. Cicero looked at the Imperial he was holding, who was now attempting to yell for help only to be silenced by Cicero's strong grip. He smiled and placed the dagger up to the Imperials throat. "Oh, did I say I was going to spare you?"

Cicero cackled and leaned into the soldier's ear.

"I lied."

Cicero slashed the man's throat before tossing his body to the floor.

"I knew I heard that laugh from somewhere." a voice called. It was Nazir, the Redguard assassin and Dark Brotherhood member. His dark skin was hard to make out through the smoke, but his voice was unmistakable "Nazir!" Virieti shouted. It was nice to see someone survived. "Oh Virieti, why am I not surprised you're alive as well. Astrid was stupid to think she could get you to kill Cicero." That brought up a good point, where was Astrid? "Where is she?" Virieti asked. "I haven't seen her since the smoke got bad, she said something about getting help. Gabriella and Festus didn't make it, as for Veezara, I am not-" "Veezara is dead" Virieti said interrupting Nazir. Nazir sighed "Shit, another good one down."

"Where's Babette?" She asked. Nazir shrugged "I am not sure about her either"

"Cicero, we have to go look for Babette!" Virieti said grabbing Cicero's hand, surprising him. "I'll check the dining hall, you go into the Night Mother's room and check there." Nazir said before running off. Virieti pushed Cicero forward and they ran into the Night Mother's room. "Babette!" She called "It's me, Virieti! No time to explain, if you are here we have to-" The walls began to crumble, pieces of rubble were falling from the ceiling and increasing in size. "Fuck!" Virieti spat. The Sanctuary wasn't going to make it much longer. Large chunks of stone were falling and cracking the floor below causing the building to shake. "We need to hide!" She scanned over the room trying to find somewhere to find cover. She opened the doors to the Night Mother's coffin and pressed herself inside and pulling Cicero in with her.


	6. Fools of Destiny 5: A New Beginning

It was hot and dark inside the Night Mother's coffin. It had been at least a couple of hours since the Dark Brotherhood's Sanctuary came tumbling down, burying Cicero and Virieti within the Night Mother's coffin.

"Hurry, Nazir! I'm telling you, they're in there!" A childlike voice called. Virieti's eyes fluttered open, awakened by the person's words.

"I'm going... as fast... as I can, you stupid she-devil. I don't see you helping!" another voice grunted; it was Nazir.

"I'm not exactly built for manual labor. Now come on, you've almost got it."

"One more... pull... Yeah! There."

"Can you get it open?"

"I think so. Just hold on a moment."

The door of the coffin flew open to reveal Babette and Nazir standing above Cicero and his comrade. The two attempted to stand up but their legs buckled, causing them to fall onto their knees. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. It's all right. You've been through a lot. Maybe you should just sit down for a bit..." Nazir took Virieti's hand and helped her stand up, Babette doing the same for Cicero. "What in Oblivion happened?" Virieti coughed, looking over at Cicero who had his hands on top of his knees taking deep breaths of fresh air. "The Emperor...it was a trap. Someone set us up. Before you ask, no I didn't think it was you. Well, maybe I did, but you saving my sorry hide just now sort of erased any doubts. So, thanks."

"That's right. Our plans to kill the Emperor.." Virieti thought. Memories beforehand came flooding back to her. Before Virieti had to rescue Cicero, she had been instructed by someone who fulfilled the Black Sacrament to kill the emperor weeks prior. They had been planning on how to go about this and even started the plan by killing a girl at her wedding to distract everyone in the following days. "I never thought I'd say this, but I am happy to find out you and Cicero are still alive." Babette teased, interrupting Virieti's own thoughts. "Nazir told me about how Cicero and you were able to take on some of the enemy forces, I would be lying if I didn't say I was pretty impressed."

Cicero looked up and smiled, pleased with himself. "Cicero didn't spend almost a decade in the Brotherhood for nothing!" He laughed. Unexpectedly, Virieti's head began to spin; A familiar voice began to fade into her mind. "You must speak with Astrid. Here, in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary." It was the Night Mother. Nazir could sense something was wrong and stepped closer to Virieti. "You okay? It must have been tough staying in that coffin for so long!" He said, placing his hand on top of her shoulder. "It's the Night Mother," Virieti mumbled. "She told me Astrid is still in here. I have to go find her." Those words caught everyone's attention. Astrid? How could she survive the fire? "She's here? By Sithis, I thought we'd lost her. Let's go!" The crew started to look everywhere for Astrid, even under piles of rubble. Virieti was the one who found her, covered in burns and laying across the floor, completely immobilized. If it wasn't for her voice, she would have been unrecognizable. "Alive... You're alive... Thank Sithis." she said in a weak tone. Virieti couldn't look her in the eyes, the sight was too much for her. "Astrid, I- "

"Ssshhh... Please. There is so much I have to say and not much time. I'm sorry." Astrid said interrupting her. "So very sorry. Commander Maro, the Leader of the Emperor's security force... He said that by giving you to them, he would leave the Dark Brotherhood alone. Forever. By Sithis, I was such a fool. All of this, it's all my fault. You are the best of us, and I nearly killed you... as I've killed everyone else..." Virieti began to tear up. "I just wanted things to stay the way they were. Before Cicero, before the Night Mother. Before... you. I thought I could save us. I was wrong. But you're alive! So, there's still a chance. A chance to start over, rebuild. That's why I did this. Don't you see? I prayed to the Night Mother! I am the Black Sacrament." Virieti's eye widened. "What are you saying, Astrid?" she asked, tears streaming down her face. "I'm saying you were right. The Night Mother was right. The old ways... they guided the Dark Brotherhood for centuries. I was a fool to oppose them, and to prove my sincerity, I have prayed for a contract. You lead this Family now." Astrid glanced over to her blade lying next to her. "Please.. send me to The Void, I beg of you." Virieti grabbed the blade, it trembled within her hands. "Astrid, I'm sorry." She said, pressing the knife to her neck. "Don't be." Astrid smiled and looked at Virieti. A sweet release rushed over her as the blade plunged into her neck.

"Virieti!" Nazir yelled, Cicero and Babette trailing behind him. He stopped behind Virieti who was still holding the blade. "Astrid had planned to use me as currency to trade my life to Maro for the Brotherhood's safety. She didn't know he was secretly planning to kill us all, however. When the attack began, she performed the Black Sacrament on herself in a last attempt to save as many of you as she could." Virieti said turning around and dropping the blade, her voice ridden with emotion. "I had to mercy kill her, I'm sorry." Cicero walked over and hugged her, seeing her become more visibly upset. He never liked Astrid, but he didn't want to see Virieti hurt. Both Nazir and Babette were taken back by how Cicero comforted her, even they hadn't seen such emotion conveyed by him. "Astrid stated she wanted me to lead the Dark Brotherhood." Virieti sniffed. Nazir closed his eyes in thought before opening them again. "Alright Captain. If Astrid wants you to be the leader I think we should follow that wish in her honor!" He said abruptly. Virieti turned and wiped her eyes "You can't be serious Nazir." She said, drained from her emotions. Nazir laughed "What? I think you would make a pretty good leader! You are the Listener after all, that's a pretty high honor." He said, shooting her a comforting smile. "He is right you know. You would make a great leader." Babette chimed in, finally breaking her silence. Virieti smiled and stepped forward, a newfound sense of leadership took over her. "You're right, this is what she wanted. let's set up our new base within the Dawnstar Sanctuary. Cicero, you're in charge of moving the Night Mother's coffin. Nazir and Babette, gather anything you find that's salvageable. Let's teach those Imperial's the Dark Brotherhood won't be taken down easily!"


	7. Fools of Destiny 6: Jokes on You

A week had passed since the Dark Brotherhood's Sanctuary had fallen at the hands of Commander Maro, the leader of The Emperor's security force. The surviving members: Nazir, Cicero, Virieti and Babette had moved to their new base at the Dawnstar Sanctuary. They used some of the money within the Brotherhood's till to furnish and clean up the sanctuary, making it a proper home for any new or returning members who chose to stay there.

Cicero pinned Virieti to the wall, a wicked grin on his face. "Last time Virieti pleased Cicero, making him tumble and toil from the inside out. But now, Cicero needs to take care of his Listener" he whispered, his hot breath caressing Virieti's face. He began to slip his gloved hand down Virieti's pants and rub her warmth. Cicero was no longer wearing his Chitin Armor and instead was wearing his usual Jester outfit. He lifted his hand and licked his fingers, enjoying her taste before pressing his lips against hers.

"Must you really do that here?" Babette said as she came into the doorway, sounding annoyed. Babette was a child-like vampire who worked as an assassin for the Dark Brotherhood. She has peach colored skin with brown hair and wears a burgundy dress. Despite her appearance, she was actually the oldest out of all the other members. Virieti blushed and stammered heavily "B-Babette! Shouldn't you be working at the alchemy t-table?" They were in the living courters they had furnished in case of future recruits. "Nazir told me to find you two, he has another contract." Babette said turning her back towards the door. "Sorry to interrupt, though try to have some decency and don't get the bed's dirty, we are expecting some new initiates."

Virieti sighed and pushed Cicero off of her. "Come on, let's go talk to Nazir." Cicero followed her; a disappointed look plastered on his face. Nazir looked up from his papers as he felt Cicero's and Virieti's shadows approach. "Good afternoon you two, I take it you had a good sleep?" He said in a cheerful tone. Nazir lifted his hand which held a small piece of parchment between two fingers. "We have a new contract available for you to work on, I think you might enjoy this one. It's located at a festival in Windhelm. There will be entertainers from all over coming to participate!" He said, handing the paper to Virieti. She opened up the letter Nazir handed to her, revealing a sketch and written description of a thin Imperial man with shoulder-length hair. "You are to assassinate a man named Calixto Corrium, he is suspected of murdering several young women in Windhelm and he will probably use this festival as an advantage. From what I have gathered there will be a Firework show starting between 6:00 to 8:00 PM which will likely distract most of the townspeople for an extended period of time. It'll be a perfect moment to commit a murder." Nazir stated. Virieti looked at Nazir and laughed "I thought we were Assassins! Why are we worrying about some rogue murderer?"

"We aren't killing him because he is a criminal, we are killing him because someone wants him dead for his crimes. the Dark Brotherhood doesn't ask why, we simply follow instructions. Plus, Cicero should fit right in with the crowd of performers; I figured it might be an excuse for you two to spend some alone time together." He said with a smile, causing Virieti's face turned pink. It was obvious to everyone the two had something going on between them. They were constantly by each other's side for the past week since the original sanctuary collapsed. Virieti had tried to be there for Cicero, she wasn't sure if perhaps the fall of the Dark Brotherhood's Sanctuary would possibly bring back memories of when the Buma Sanctuary was ruined. "You guys better get a move on; I'll take care of things here. Have fun love birds!" Nazir said teasingly. Virieti laughed nervously and headed out the door, Cicero following her.

On the way there, Cicero was in a particularly chipper mood. He was humming, singing, and even cracking jokes. "So, he says to the man, 'That's not a horker, that's my wife!'" Cicero said, giggling with amusement. They had been walking several miles at the point and Cicero still was telling jokes. Virieti looked at him and cracked a smile "Cicero that's the dumbest joke I have ever heard!" Cicero's expression changed to one of sadness and remorse. "I wasn't implying anything about you, Virieti. Cicero would never insult his dear Listener! Not unless she wanted it.. of course." Virieti blushed at Cicero's last statement. What exactly was he implying? "Ci-cicero it's okay, I wasn't actually o-offended! I just mean't your joke was si-silly, it's okay to be silly sometimes!" She said attempting to clarify herself and comfort him. "Cicero silly? Oh, Virieti that's a good one, well done!" Cicero said, letting out a hearty laugh. "Cicero should be the one calling you silly for letting Babette stop us earlier." He shot her a devilish smile. He still was yearning for some of her 'attention'. "Well I don't want to have to hurry when I'm having my way with my Keeper!" She flirted. Cicero smiled and let out a chuckle. "Oho, have your way with me?! Now you really are being silly!"

Suddenly, the two stopped walking. They arrived at Windhelm, the sky had begun to dim and multi-colored lanterns lit up the city as Virieti had never seen before. Windhelm was a snowy region, sparkly icicles lined the gutters of each building. "Whoa!" She said in awe. She got closer and grabbed Cicero's sleeve. "It's been forever since I went to something like this!" Cicero looked into the entrance of the town, seeing townspeople and performers walking around within. It reminded him of a more peaceful time. Virieti grabbed his hand and pulled, leading him onward. "Well c'mon!" The two walked into the town, voices and laughter filled the air. Bards played music on their lute and sang. "Our hero, our hero. Claims a warrior's heart. I tell you, I tell you the Dragonborn comes" one bard hummed. Kids ran about streets with wooden swords, hitting each other back and forth. As they continued to make their way to the Town Square, a child stopped at Cicero's feet. "Look, it's a clown!" The child said in excitement. Cicero looked over at Virieti, hoping for some guidance on how to handle this situation. He never had much experience with children. She smiled and mouthed to him "Play along!" Cicero sighed and put on a gentle smile "Ah yes, hello little one! Would you like for Cicero to tell you a joke?" He said kneeling down to meet the child face to face. "Cicero, that's a funny name; yes please!" The child replied. Cicero thought for a moment, trying to think of something he could tell a child. "What happened when the dog went to the flea circus?" He asked the child. The child shook their head not knowing the answer. "He stole the show!" Cicero let out a laugh as he said the punchline. The child smiled then looked behind him to see a small group of children congregating a few feet behind him, whispering and laughing towards each other. "I'll have to tell my friends that one, thanks mister!" The child waved and run towards his friends. Cicero got up and looked at Virieti, seemingly wanting confirmation he had done well. Virieti couldn't help but grin, despite being a twisted assassin Cicero could be quite sweet. "You did well." She said, kissing his cheek. The two continued to walk and finally made it to the main area of the town. It was a small clearing surrounded by buildings with a castle-like structure behind. Several merchants had set up stands around the edge of the clearing; selling food, clothes, jewelry and many other categories of wares. Virieti excitedly walked over to one of the merchants and looked over his products. The merchant was a poor looking dark elf, his greasy hair up in a bun. "Hello there dear, would a pretty lady like a pretty necklace?" He said picking up a silver necklace whose heart-shaped pendant was laced with some rubies. "Did you make these yourself?" Virieti asked in awe of the craftsmanship displayed in the jewelry. "Yes, I did. I live in the ghetto far off of town, you may have noticed but my kind is not taken to kindly here." He whispered. "I sell jewelry in order to make ends meet. It's not the most rewarding job but it gives me a warm bed at night. Tell me, you don't look like you are from around here, are you here to see the fireworks?" he asked, trying to make conversation. Virieti's eyes bolted wide open. She had completely forgotten about her assignment! "Fireworks!? That's likely when Calixto will try to get his next victim!" She thought. She knew that the fireworks would likely distract most of townspeople, it would be the perfect moment for someone to commit a crime. "Sir, I'm sorry, have you heard of a man called Calixto Corrium?" She asked the merchant abruptly. The merchant began to think. "Calixto runs a shop in town called 'Calixto's House of Curiosities'. He is actually the person who appraises my jewelry! If you are interested in his work I would recommend you coming back once the festival is over, most shops are closed until then." Out of the corner of his eye, the merchant spotted a city guard walking into the center of the square. "Looks like it's about time!" The merchant said, a small smile came across his face. Virieti turned her head to watch. The guard cupped their hands around their mouth and instructed everyone to come to the square to view the fireworks. "Come on everyone, firework time! We don't want anyone getting in trouble!"

Virieti gasped, it was that time already!? She grabbed a few Septims quickly from her pocket and passed them to the merchant "Thank you, I have to go now! Here are some coins to make up for your time!" The merchant gave her a confused look as Virieti ran out of the square, Cicero following her. She knew Calixto would be planning to strike in a place that wasn't as populated, thus the town square was out of the question. "There!" Cicero whispered, pointing to a shadow quickly disappearing through the entrance of an alleyway. They sneaked down the alleyway, hiding behind some boxes placed on the ground. "I don't see anyone." Virieti whispered. "Stay here, I am going to peak around the corner to the other side of this Alley." As she crept down, she could hear the popping of fireworks coming from the distance. It was time. She hurried over to the corner of the wall and brushed her face over the side. Over the side was a ransacked looking alley with several shambled buildings lining the wall. "Is this where the merchant lived?" she asked herself. Her train of thought was ceased when she spotted the man she was looking for. She could see a man who matched Calixto's description looking closely as a knife. The man began clutched his knife tightly and creep out of the ghetto through the other side. Virieti got up and ran after him, withdrawing her ax. "Get ready to die, coward!" she yelled, raising her ax. The man stopped and turned to look at her.

"Hu-" the man was silenced by an arrow plummeting diagonally through his head and out of his lower cheek. "What the fuck?" Virieti said dropping her weapon. She followed the direction of the arrow and saw the shadowy figure of someone among one of the roofs in town.


	8. Fools of Destiny 7 (NSFW): Enough

"So they killed Calixto right in front of you?" Nazir asked, surprised by the situation. It was late in the evening the same night, none of the members of the Dark Brotherhood had slept since that morning except for Babette who was already in bed. "How strange. Seems like he might have been making a statement by killing someone that close to you. Sounds like this won't be your last encounter with him." Nazir closed his eyes and sighed. "Regardless, Calixto is dead and it's late. Let's go get some rest."

Nazir was right, there was nothing they could do now. At least the man was murdered as requested regardless of whether it was done by the Brotherhood or not. Nazir stood up and walked away from his chair, heading to the bedroom he had been staying in. Virieti began to head to the master bedroom and Cicero followed her.

The two were about to part their ways when Virieti grabbed Cicero's hand causing him to squeal in surprise. "Please stay." She pleaded in a small voice. Despite the fact the two had slept together, they remained sleeping in separate beds both at the sanctuary and at home. Cicero looked at her in confusion. He could tell this wasn't about sex, it was about something much different. "I'd feel better if you slept next to me." she looked over at him and saw his confused expression. She thought she made a fool of herself. "I mean because if the Ni-night Mother needs yo-you I can tell you Immediately ri-right?"

"You aren't a very good liar, Virieti" Cicero said in a low voice. "How many times do I have to tell you Cicero is not an idiot. You shouldn't lie to those you care about. Dear Cicero would never dare to lie to you of all people!" Virieti blushed "wait, is he implying I am.. important to him?" She thought. Cicero smiled and began to tease her "If you want to 'have your way' with me that's all you have to say." The two walked into the bedroom and Vireiti pushed Cicero onto the bed causing his hat to fall off, stringing his long apricot hair across the sheets. Cicero giggled, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of her on top of him. Virieti puffed out her chest in an attempt to seem more confident. "What? You don't think I can do it? Did you forget how we first started?" She asked. Cicero looked away from his lover, seemingly ashamed. "You just caught me a bit off guard, Cicero wasn't used to that type of attention..." It was true, the first time they had sex Virieti completely dominated him. "But now that I know I have your attention; Cicero won't hesitate to take full advantage! I'm not going to waste an opportunity, even if someone comes in." He said with a grin, referring to earlier that afternoon. He sat up and held her towards him, Virieti now sitting on his lap. He took off her armor delicately, only leaving her pants and brassiere. He stared at her form for a minute to relish in its beauty. "Cicero was shocked when you started to touch him that night. So very, very shocked. It had been oh so long since someone had touched Cicero with such tender hands." He mumbled, starting to kiss her. "Cicero must return the favor to his lovely Listener." He placed her back onto the bed and pulled her pants off, along with her undergarments. He bent down before her, placing his head between her legs. "By Sithis! Is he really-" her thoughts faded away as a rush of pleasure came over her. She could feel his warm tongue press against the most sensitive part of her body. Cicero looked up at her, making sure she was enjoying his play. She groaned quietly, placing a hand on Cicero's head and gently grasping at his hair. He continued to lap at her warmth for a while before he sat up again and crawled closer, getting on top her. He clumsily grabbed her breast and played with it as he kissed her. She squirmed at each movement his hand made with her. Cicero sensed her starting to tense and broke their kiss, trailing down her neck to the center of her breast all the while saliva was dripping down onto her torso. She wrapped her arms around him and braced herself, waves of pleasure were crashing into her like a ship. She took her hands and undid his pants, pushing them along with his underwear as far down as they could go. His member was already stiff, enticing her even more. "I want you." She huffed, drawing Cicero's attention. Cicero kissed her and rubbed his shaft a few times before pushing himself into her. He whimpered, it felt even better than last time; she was so wet for him. He put his hands around her back, cradling her as he continued to thrust inside. Cicero and Virieti's mouth went agape as they felt themselves collide with one another.

He slowly began to progress his speed until he climaxed, gripping Virieti's skin tightly. She climaxed as well shortly after. Cicero rolled over to the other side of the bed, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. Virieti looked into her partner's eyes again only to see a mixed expression of endearment and satisfaction on his face. "Cicero," she whispered, scooting closer to him. "Do you have feelings for me?" She asked. It may have seemed like a stupid question, but truth be told Virieti wasn't sure about how Cicero felt about her. After all, they had just been close friends taking care of each other's needs, right?

Cicero looked away from her. He wasn't really expecting such a heavy question right after sex. Was it written all over his face? "I.. don't know. Cicero would be lying if he said he didn't feel any fondness for his Listener," he said shyly. He looked back up at her and realized he had questions of his own. "Do you have feelings for Cicero?" he asked curiously. Virieti blushed, covering her mouth and sighed. "When I wanted you to stay with me tonight, it wasn't because I wanted to fuck you. I mean, I am not saying I didn't want too but.. I feel safer and more relaxed having you around. If I can be honest with you, I wasn't sure how stable your mind was when I first met you, but I have discovered you are a very kind and dedicated person. That's the type of person I'd like to have with me."

Cicero looked at her, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! Cicero was always someone who gave all of himself and never received anything in return, following orders without question. Most saw him as crazy and the Night Mother saw him as not good enough, was there really someone who wanted him? "The Night Mother brought us together right? That has to mean something!" Virieti said, attempting to rationalize her own emotions. She felt like the crazy one; falling in love with a jester obsessed assassin. Cicero's eyes began to well up in tears, he was overwhelmed with emotions of his own.

Virieti noticed his eyes becoming damp and gasped. "Please don't cry!"

"Why waste your time on poor Cicero when you can have someone better? Someone who deserved to be loved.. someone who isn't mad." Cicero asked, a tear caressing his face. Virieti pressed her hand against his cheek and wiped his tears. "You deserved to be loved, Cicero. I know you try so hard to be someone else and be enough for Mother. It's literally driving you crazy." Virieti said, gently kissing his lips. "But.. you are enough for me."


End file.
